Jade Curtiss
Jade Curtiss is a major character from [http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_the_Abyss Tales of the Abyss], though this incarnation of the character has never experienced the events in his canon. He made his debut in Fusion. Pre-Convergence Jade's past before becoming a business owner is largely shrouded in mystery, though he's made reference to some kind of trauma involving mind control in his past. It would seem he has also met one or more alternate universe incarnations of himself at some point in time. The multiversal hotel that would come to be known as the Grand Hotel was once owned by a man named Greil, though when the man fell ill, Jade bought the business from him. Under Jade's supervision, the hotel grew in size and connected to a great amount of alternate worlds. When Jade met Melodia of Mira, the two entered into a business partnership that became known as the Mira-Curtiss Partnership. The company began to sell a varied amount of products across various universes, growing larger and larger until it dabbled into almost every market imaginable. The company began to expend large amounts of research money into weapons development, the development of AI technology, and the development of virtual reality systems. Replica Technology was also developed during this time. It's unknown what prompted Jade to lead his company into these markets. Technology created by Jade's company was stolen by Revan, who gave this technology both to the Coalition and to the forces of Arch Demon Akibahara. Seeking compensation for the stolen technology, Jade tracked the man down to the Fuse Facility. Plot Involvement Fusion Jade's sudden arrival at the Fuse Facility was a mysterious one. As he had the power to vote, it seemed Jade was considered an official participant of the Murder Game that occurred there, but he seemed mostly unconcerned with the event. Despite his aloof attitude, Jade did assist the Survivors in their attempt to catch the Traitors and fought alongside them against the threats thrown against them. Jade was recognized by Luke fon Fabre, but their conversation was brief once Luke learned that Jade was an alternate universe incarnation than the man he was familiar with. In the event's climax, Jade slipped away during the battle against Ultibahara. The Grand Hotel Having brokered a partnership between his company and Revan's group, Jade settled back into avoiding the affairs and conflicts plaguing the multiverse. Deciding to hold a formal gathering at his hotel for both promotional purposes and to celebrate Melodia of Mira's birthday, Jade set up a grand affair. At some point before the event, Jade contacted Jeen and established a partnership with him. Jade was the host of the event, gathering the guests and assigning them roles as participants in a game that was said to only be a fake murder mystery. However, in truth, Jade had set up the event plan the real murder of Rita Mordio. Fearing that Rita was getting too close to discovering his secrets, he used Jeen in order to have her killed. Though Jeen was led to believe he was going to kill Idoun, Jade manipulated events to force Jeen into killing Rita instead. Jade maintained his innocence throughout the event, as he had an alibi for the murder. He assisted the guests in trying to solve the mystery, but deliberately made things too complicated for them to solve. He came under suspicion of Kieran when his transporter to the Fuse Facility was found, but Jade was able to deflect this suspicion. Epilogue(s) Fusion In a secluded section of the Fuse Facility, Jade interrupted a conversation between Monokuma and Revan. Here it was revealed that Jade's reasons for joining the Murder Game was to track down the man who stole technology from his company-- Revan. After a tense conversation, the pair eventually settled on a partnership. Character Relationships * Melodia of Mira - A major character from [http://batenkaitos.wikia.com/wiki/Baten_Kaitos_Wiki Baten Kaitos], though an alternate incarnation of the one from canon. The pair are business partners, though it would seem that Jade is the more active of the pair. It's unsure if they are even really friends. Trivia * Jade's glasses are actually limiters to help control his fonic sight, and even then, he shows he has great control without wearing the glasses. Category:Fusion Category:Mira-Curtiss Partnership Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Masterminds